


Loving Him

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond - All Media Types, LOTR RPS, Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, Sharpe (TV)
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-08
Updated: 2003-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's so hard to love Sean. Any Sean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Him

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  And, because I should never listen to [](http://cruisedirector.livejournal.com/profile)[**cruisedirector**](http://cruisedirector.livejournal.com/) or try to work bunnies around what she tells me while my mind is still on [](http://lunasv.livejournal.com/profile)[**lunasv**](http://lunasv.livejournal.com/) 's kinks...

  
"I almost conceded defeat." Stark admission. Painful subject. "He was always just so...so _straight_."

"I think I understand your meaning. Completely uninterested. I never even caught him pleasuring himself. He was always too much like a statue."

"He was easy for me. Agents are all for self-gratification. Live for today, bugger tomorrow."

"I'd be jealous, but 'e was easy for me, too. Comes from starin' death in the face all the time."

"Exactly." Triumphant that someone had understood his meaning. "When you could die any moment, who cares about small indiscretions?"

"Boromir did." Heavy sigh. "I offered him everything."

"I had nothing to offer," another painful admission. "Everything for him was in England. He didn't need anything more to be happy."

"It's not 'appiness you have to aim for, but-"

Thinking on the same wavelength. "But being everything he wants at the moment he wants it."

"Sean never admitted to need."

"And Boromir would never admit to want. All he desired was for Gondor's future."

"And that dick ring you've been on about?"

Angry gesture. "It was fleeting. Fleeting. He didn't love it! He desired only...he didn't care for me. Didn't want me at all."

"Nothing like a king spurned for dignity?"

Growl. "Come on, paint-man. Sword versus quill. You think you can best me?"

Quick apology. "Of course not. I was merely trying to place it in perspective. You do not need to take offense. I am not impugning on your honor."

"Listen to him talk," mocking tones. "You'd think you got laid sometime in the past year."

"Have fun with Alec, James. Oh wait. Isn't he dead?"

Assorted growls.

Trying to break off hostilities. "Look, we all love our Seans. Can't weh just leave it at that?"

"Shut up, Paddy. You got to live happily ever after. Some of us didn't."

"Sean's still alive..."

"So?" Three voices in unison.

"So he can reprise the characters!" That to James and Aragorn. Then to Viggo, "and you can swallow your pride and go to him on hands 'n knees and beg for a chance!"

"Swallow more than his pride," grumble.

"Oh, do be quiet, Aragorn. You have the brother. That's more than any of us have."

"It's not the same."

Door slamming somewhere. "Vig?"

All four jump, three run to hide under the large canopy bed. "Yes?"

"Thought I heard voices."

"No, just going mad, slowly but surely. Come on up." A few moments later. "Don't mean to sound rude, but..."

Blush. "I wanted to surprise you. I even brought handcuffs. Exene told me you were a kinky bastard."

Gulp. "She-she did?"

Whisper from under the bed. "Vig, y'lucky bastard."

"Shut up, Harper," whisper back. Louder, "Er, Sean. Not that I don't love the outfit. Really, I do. Black suits you very much. Very much. But-"

"No 'buts', Vig. You offered sex before and I'm taking you up on that."

"So, you were in the mood and decided to drop by?"

Softly, lovingly, "No, you daft bugger. I'm here to stay, if you still want me."

Elation. "Really?!"

"Yeah."

Whoops from under the bed. Sounds of chains being fastened and black silk being tied rather expertly. Lots and lots of muffled moans.

Later, sounds of more silk and chains and, "Vig?"

"Mm?"

"You're very in shape for a guy yer age, but...why are you so heavy?"

Shrug. No way he can answer that and still sound sane.  
   
   



End file.
